Eve X General Grievous crackfiction Act 1
by MrVoltz
Summary: an old fanfic I wrote two years back, I decided to post on here. Be nice and give it a chance. And yes, there is act 2 on this site as well: /s/8007177/1/Eve X General Grievous crackfiction Act 2
1. Chapter 1

_"Although our intellect always longs for clarity and certainty, our nature often finds uncertainty fascinating."_

_-Karl Von Clausewitz _

A mysteriously cloaked short figure made its way through the market square. This figure walked slow, careful to avoid being seen by the battle droids patrolling the city. The Separatist army had taken control of the planet Yssubed 7 about a week ago; they were searching for a Republic listening outpost where it was rumored to be hiding. They had been searching the entire planet and had found nothing. But their cruel leader refused to leave until he confirmed the rumor. This figure heard of this leader's cruelty but never learned of his name. The figure only heard the battle droids refer to him as, "The General". The figure shook its head about this nonsense, it had a mission and it was determined to find a trader named Thump Icky if it was going to get what it was looking for.

This figure moved through the streets avoiding confrontation with the citizens of this planet. The figure didn't particularly enjoy socializing anyway; it made it feel uncomfortable with trying to talk with strange people it barely knew. It found a store that seemed to fit the description the figure's source informed, nevertheless, it took a piece of paper and with its white, sleek hands that were covered by the cloak, it studied over the paper's address information.

"Yep, this is the place." It thought. It put the paper away and walked inside; the inside of the store didn't seem like anything of interest. Spare mechanical parts were strewn about, many old speeder coverings, rusted over engines to space ships that shown that they were beyond repair and of course, dirt.

This entire planet was covered with dusty plains and suffered from sand storms from time to time; this city was built behind a large rocky outcrop that protected the city from these sand storms. But dirt still came in from travelers and space pilots. The figure looked about at old pieces that were scavenged from the Clone Wars; a majority of these pieces were Republic made, it made the figure question whether the Republic could still keep order despite the numerous star systems the Confederacy was taking over.

"*May I help you sir?*" a low-pitched voice called to the figure. It turned and looked at its speaker, he was rather large but his head was narrow with its eyes on the sides of its head. He fit the description of Thump Icky, but it had to be certain that was him. The figure walked up to the front desk to talk to him without anyone else hearing, which wasn't too much of a problem since there wasn't really anyone inside except the two of them.

"Yes, I'm looking for an Thump Icky." The figure spoke in a muffled voice.

"*What's it to ya?*" the figure knew it might run into this, luckily it had been given a code phrase to say in case it ran into this problem.

"Nothing… *except that when the truth is found to be lies…*" Thump stood there for moment before leaning forward and replying.

"*And all the joy within you dies…*"

"*Don't you need somebody to love…*" the two said at the same time. The figure held up the note it had been given; Thump took it carefully and read it over. He then turned to the figure and nodded.

"This way…" Thump said in English. The figure went under the curtain as instructed by Thump, inside was a staircase going down.

"I'm surprised you haven't been discovered yet Thump."

"hmf. Those seperatists only search for signals that stand out. Not like them and their "please notice us!" signal power. They think they can take over our planet and restrict the non-mechanical, they keep saying "we're illegal". Balderdash I say!Why don't they kick themselves out? they're immigrants too."

"I try to avoid getting involved with any side." muffled the figure. With that, Thump nodded and they resumed going down the stairs.

At the bottom there was a large complex. In the middle was a large device that didn't look like a satellite but one could tell that it was a reconfigured version of a signal listening device. From the look of the staff that was around, the figure could tell that this was the rumored Republic outpost.

"You're lucky you came. The Separatists have been buckling down in this area; we've been trying to send out last minute messages we intercepted. May I take your cloak, Mr.?-"

"Please…" the figure pulled back its hood to reveal a maroon white egg-like head. It's muffled voice was replaced with a feminine one. "There's no need for Mr. or Ms., Mr. Icky. Call me Eve…and I wish to keep my cloak, I won't stay long…"

"I- certainly Eve. Damn…"

"Something wrong?"

"No. I was told of your arrival but I thought- you know…I thought-"

"That I would be a databot?"

"Er- yes." He looked away embarrassed.

"You can apologize later Thump. The Separatist ship routes…"

"Oh yes! Right over here." Thump walked over to the device, the Eve probe followed, she hovered this time, since she had no more need to hobble her body to look as if she was walking. Thump's large fatty two fingers punched in several commands as a small information chip popped out. His fingers gripped the chip as he turned and handed it to the probe. "There you are ma'am. All the pre-determined routes of the Separatist space movements, right here on this chip."

The Eve probe took the chip out of his fingers and she examined it for herself in her smooth white fingers. She finally had what she was looking for, this chip contained information on the Confederate space cruisers and army routes that were plotted for the next week. She had run into these battle cruisers all too often while flying out searching for plant life; the last one she ran into forced her onto this planet. She was sick and tired of being discovered and shot down like she was just a pest in the galaxy; she heard about this Thump Icky who could provide her with battle cruiser routes that would point out where all the ships would be flying and when they would be expected to get there. Sure, the Republic would pay handsomely for this information but she didn't really care, this was not her war, she wanted this information for herself. They could have it when she didn't need it anymore but by that time, the information would prove useless. After looking at it for a minute, she finally looked back up at Thump.

"Thank you very much Mr. Thump and here is your end of the bargain." she opened her compartment and pulled out a bright glowing blue crystal and handed it over to the chubby alien who gleamed at his reward.

"Ah, Tezib Nemrac…the invisible crystal…with this, we can finally block ourselves from the Separatist army and still track their movements, the Seperatists will never find us and we'll be the best listening outpost in the Republic!"

"Careful Thump. You know the old saying, _'you can't be a pimp and a prostitute too.'_"

"What does that even mean?" he asked.

"Figure it out Mr. Icky. Figure it out." she placed the chip inside her compartment and closed it. "Nice doing business with you-"suddenly a loud kaboom shook the complex, everyone stopped working and got up. A second kaboom came, blue sweat beads as large as Ottelogir bullets ran down Thump's head.

"Oh no…they found us!" With that, came a third kaboom, this time, debris flew, the Eve probe held up her hands in front of her face to prevent rock shards from flying in her face. By the time the dirt cleared, battle droids began pouring in.

"Hands up! Nobody move! You're all under arrest by order of the Confederacy of Independent Systems!


	2. Chapter 2

_"When there is no peril in the fight, there is no glory in the triumph."_

_-A. Alvarez _

"Hands up! You're coming with us!" commanded the Battle Droid Elite. Almost on cue, someone fired a shot that hit one of the droids; this caused a firefight to occur. The droids opened fire on anybody in the room; the smart ones in the room went for cover, these smart ones included the Eve probe and Thump Icky. They made cover for the rock formations that stuck out from the ground as lasers flew past their heads, the Eve probe's cover was enough to keep her hidden from harm, Thump was a bit unlucky, his cover didn't fit his size, only if luck was on his size would he be able to escape this onslaught.

"Do something Miss Eve!" he yelled out over the sound of blaster fire.

"Why?" She called back to him.

"The Republic can't lose this listening post! You have to help us fight back!"

"And I should care at all why?" she looked at him quizzically.

"We had a deal!"

"The agreement was that I get you that crystal! I never said I was doing this for your damn Republic or for this Damn Separatist movement!"

"But-"

"This isn't my war Thump!" She wasn't trying to be mean or cruel; she just didn't want to be on anyone's side during this whole Clone War. She wanted nothing to do with the Republic trying to keep its star systems united or the CIS who wanted to separate from the Republic and become independent star systems. She had arrived here in this conflicting galaxy by accident when she was out in the far reaches of space when she absentmindedly fired upon anti-matter and created a black hole, sucking her in. Since that moment, she had spent months in the galaxy, traveling from star system to star system until she was brought up to date from enough space pilots and table talk from cantinas about the conflict that had occurred in this galaxy. Either way, she wanted to leave this bizarre and unpleasant galaxy from the start, so far, every attempt she made left her with a dead end or a failed plan.

Her thoughts were brought back to reality when a stray shot from one of the battle droids hit Thump square in the side of his noggin. His head nearly exploded from the impact as yellow blood sprayed out from his head; several droplets landed on the Eve probe. Getting alien blood on her was not new to her, but yellow was new to her. She had gotten into conflicts with locals from different planets and she had no choice but to defend herself with her plasma rifle, resulting in the spilling of alien blood getting sprayed on her. She sighed every time from getting the disgusting liquid on her, this time was no different but she did feel a bit of relief in her mind; she wasn't the one who killed him.

She wiped the blood off her face and her hands, with that, it was like Thump was just a fly on the windshield; it happened, forget it, focus on the road. She looked over the edge of her cover, looking at her odds.

"Damn…" she thought to herself. The battle droids kept firing even though there clearly wasn't anyone left standing. She looked out at the exit and at the position of each droid, after dodging another blast that neared her face, she calculated the information she took in and she calculated it all in her head. From where the droids were standing, she could fly up, activate her plasma rifle and open fire on the droids below her. Using that, she would then fly low and fire at any other droids that were coming from behind to take the place of their fallen comrades. She figured that she could fire another plasma bolt at the spice carts and create a large enough diversion for her to run off, blend in with the crowd and disappear from the droids.

It was full-proof. No, it was a perfect plan; nothing could go wrong with this plan. She looked out again to see if the droids changed from their positions, to her luck, they hadn't moved at all, but they did cease fire and were scanning the room for any other survivors.

The Eve probe pulled her hood over her head and counted to 5 before she finally went into action. It all worked accordingly, the droids were incredibly dimwitted and distracted from her attacks they barely expected her to even slip by. She could've gone faster if she had taken off her cloak but she wanted to keep it on so that when she did escape from these droids, she could hide amongst the crowd outside and seem like one of the innocent and uninteresting citizens. But, nevertheless, she managed to zoom past them and fire at the spice carts and create a large spice cloud that affected the droids visual scanners. The Eve probe kept low and flew out of the cloud, she looked back to see if any droids noticed her and were trying to follow; they were too busy firing at random to even notice her.

Everything was going to plan until she rammed hard against something hard and metallic. She fell back on the ground and put a hand to her head to from the shock. She looked up to see what she rammed into when fear suddenly overtook her. Standing above her was a skeletal figure with a black cape that seemed to menacingly give him a sort of commanding position. She could tell that it wasn't robotic, her scanners detected organic matter inside that metallic skeleton body it had. Its head was like a frightening skull with intimidating yellow eyes that seemed to pierce right into her mind.

"Going somewhere?" the imposing skeleton spoke to her in a raspy yet dominant voice; she could tell this figure was male, but she had already guessed that when she saw him. "I think not. You are leaving the scene of a Republic listening outpost. Surrender...or you die.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Confront them with annihilation, and they will then survive; plunge them into a deadly situation, and they will then live. When people fall into danger, they are then able to strive for victory."_

_-Sin Tzu_

The Eve probe sat there on the ground paralyzed with fear; the ominous figure above her continued to stare her down with his piercing yellow eyes, keeping a close eye on her.

"General Grievous!" called out a Battle Droid Elite. Her circuits froze with fear upon hearing that name. He must have been "The General" that the battle droids were talking about; the word Grievous just fit his appearance, he looked like someone who was willing to inflict large amounts of pain and torture upon anybody who got in his way. The droid walked up to the intimidating general keeping his menacing eye on her, the Eve probe could tell that the battle Droid Elite was just as nervous as she was being around this frightening leader.

"Sir, we've found the rumored listening outpost; everyone inside has been shot."

"Have you placed the explosive charges on the listening satellite?" the ominous figure spoke in his raspy yet dominant voice, keeping his harsh yellow eyes on the cloaked small figure in front of him.

"Yes sir, they're ready to detonate at your command."

"Let it so. Destroy that confounded device; strike a hard blow for the Jedi scum."

"Yes sir." The Droid Elite signaled to the others to back off as he prepared for detonation, General Grievous grabbed onto the Eve probe's cloak and forced her near his menacing face as he intimidated her.

"Now, little Republic slime; watch as your Republic listening post is destroyed, knowing YOU have failed the Republic!"

"But I-"she tried to say that she was not one of the people working there but he turned her around while his hand gripped her cloak. In a few seconds an explosion rang out as the building that housed the listening outpost burst into flames as a large plume of smoke begin to rise. The Eve probe wasn't really concerned about that place, she had what she wanted safe inside her compartment, but she realized that if they took her prisoner, they would take the chip and it almost forever to find another listening post to find ship routes to safely move about the galaxy.

She needed to move, now. While the general was still gripping her cloak, she quickly slipped out of it and flew away as fast as she could. Grievous noticed this though as he quickly turned around and a barbaric yell emitted from his vocalizer, she turned her head as finally their eyes met, but like a magnet, they only saw dislike for one another, she wasted no time as she flew away into the plains.

"Should we go after it, sir?" a Battle droid asked the intimidating general.

"No." he replied, clearly some hatred and frustration in his voice from letting her slip out of his fingers. "I will deal with that slime myself." A cough escaped his vocalizer as he hopped aboard a speeder and chased after the probe.

The Eve probe flew as fast as she possibly could to get away from the town and that frightening general. She had never seen anything more frightening in her entire life. It didn't matter anymore, she was long gone from him, she made no plans to ever seen him again.

All of a sudden, a shadow seemed to be over her, she looked up and to her horror, there he was. The General was on a speeder and he managed to fly over her. She saw that he jumped off the speeder, falling towards her; she tried to fly faster but it was too late, he grabbed her by the arm as they both fell towards the ground, he threw her hard into the ground. She felt dizzy but she was all right. She knew though she had just lost energy from flying that fast to get away, flying like that again would drain her until her battery was empty.

"You are quite stubborn, scum." The General spoke to her; clearly he knew that she couldn't fly like that anymore from her electronic panting. "Give yourself up and I won't have to inflict force to get you to talk." She had no intentions of being HIS prisoner; she pulled out her plasma rifle and fired a shot at him. He dodged the shot but it burned a large hole through his cape.

"I won't surrender! I'm no one's prisoner!" She yelled at him, keeping her gun aimed at him. General Grievous showed a shocked look in his eyes upon hearing her voice.

"A pitiful female probe? Challenging me, General Grievous? Refusing my generous offer? I offered a peaceful resolution to this but you leave me no choice now." He removed his cape, his slouched over body stood upright as his hands pulled out two silver sticks. Suddenly, a green and blue pole made of light emerged from the sticks giving off an ominous hum. She had heard of these laser swords from space pilots and droids; they said only a certain group of people called 'Jedi' or 'Sith' had them. They were supposed to be invulnerable, they could slice through anything and lasers could bounce off them; this skeleton cyborg…how did he get a hold of two of these weapons?

"You've left me with one choice pitiful female…I am going to have to use force…" She knew this tactic, typical male dominance. He was gonna act all big and try to get her to give up cause he had powerful weapons. She wasn't gonna fall for it; she had an equally powerful gun to her disposal and she damn well knew how to use it.

"Bring it on you creep!" she called at him. A cough escaped the general's vocalizer as he came forward intending to get at her; she dodged his attack as she fired a shot at him, he held up his laser swords to block the attack, they absorbed the blast's power but it was enough budge the General back a meter from the plasma blast. It also left a small mark on his face; she saw in his yellow eyes that he was ticked.

"I was going to let you come to your senses so I was going easy on you. But it appears that you're going to be more trouble than I thought." To her shock, his arms separated as the second pair of arms reached pulled out two more laser swords. Now he had four, count 'em, FOUR Jedi weapons. It was beyond her that THIS general was able to kill one Jedi and take his or her weapon, but to have killed four? Her courage began to dwindle; her gun shook from the thought that he was that powerful. A look of victory appeared in his eyes as he took a step towards her. "That's it, just put down the gun. Scum like you wouldn't stand a chance against me. It's better to be the coward and just give up to the Separatists…you don't want me to kill you." Hearing him talk like that fueled her anger as she steadied her gun towards him.

"I don't care! You're not going to make me a prisoner! I'm nobody's prisoner!" Her determination renewed, she felt stronger and ready to take on whatever he had.

"Foolish female…you've only spelled out your own doom!" He came at her, this time, she took the smart decision and flew up and fired several shots down at him; his weapons flicked away each blast as they hit some of the rocks in the area, melting them slightly from the intense power. He then did something that caught off her guard, his leg pulled out a gun and fired a clear shot that caused her to fall to the ground. She fell back on the ground, but she wasn't out for the count, she rolled to avoid his sharp-clawed foot that tried to stamp down on her, she attempted to blast his leg but he jumped, fired his gun again but she flew out of the gun's direction and skillfully dodged more laser sword slashes that normally would've cut a regular human to pieces but her small body and her finesse kept her from acquiring serious harm. She occasionally received a few nicks and cuts from the laser gun and from the spinning swords but she was skillful dodger. Eventually she managed to get a shot on one of the swords as she blasted it out of his hand, no time to celebrate, he seemed to try harder now to get her.

A good 10 minutes passed from dodging and growls coming from the skilled General when eventually, she managed to fire the other laser swords out of his hands. But she grew over-confident as his free hands became fists and one fist landed close to her face, causing her to ram into his leg. His free hand grabbed her gun and held it out so she wouldn't try to shoot him, his other hand grabbed her other arm as he held his laser sword up to her head, its green glow illuminating on her screen. His face close behind hers, she could tell because she heard him panting exhaustedly from their battle. It was almost as if he wanted to see her fear in the laser sword he held in front of her, she didn't know if this was going to be the end; the only thought that went through her head were her sisters back from earth in her own galaxy.

"You were doomed before this fight even began. I'm stronger and faster than you..." She expected her end to happen but instead, she felt a hard jab in the back of her head. Not a jab like knife but like he hit her hard enough to put her into sleep mode. Well, it worked as she struggled less and became more and more drowsy. He let her go as she fell on the ground, before she blacked out and went into sleep mode, she heard the laser sword deactivate and General Grievous say "But I must say…I admire your fighting skills…


	4. Chapter 4

_"People should not be imprisoned without having the ability to challenge the legality of that imprisonment." _

_Jeff Bingaman _

The Eve probe eventually opened her eyes some time later. She tried to recall what had happened when she tried to put her hand to her head and she realized her hands were shackled together. She panicked as she got up from the ground and looked about her. She saw that was no longer on the planet's surface but inside one of the Confederate space battleships. She could tell it was a battleship from it's design, and how she knew it was Confederate? Well, 10 lucky guesses, the first 9 don't count. Battle droids marched along the hanger, taking in supplies and just patrolling.

Her shackles were large, they prevented her from being able to form her arm into a gun, they were also connected to a cord that was being held by to Super Battle droids. Her awkening shook the cord, alerting the droids she had awaken. She flew upwards to avoid them grabbing onto her but they grabbed ahold of the cord and tried to pull her down. She was stubborn and determined so she pulled upward harder.

"Help! Help!" the Battle droids cried as even more battle droids rushed in to try and hold her down. It was quite a humourous sight to see 12 battle droids and 4 Super Battle droids try to hold down the desperate Eve probe like a giant inflatable balloon at a parade. Eventually, she felt a hard tug at the cord, she looked down and her eyes widen with recognition. Staring back at her was the Cyborg who got her into this mess; General Grievous.

She attempted to pull on the cord but she was strong, to her surprise, he pulled down on the cord; hard; this caught her off guard as she landed right into the metal floor. He came menacingly towards her, she tried to fly off but he pulled back on the cord again, causing her to fall back and land hard on the ground. She tried it again, but like an abusive owner to a dog, he yanked back again, causing her to hit the ground.

"It seems that even useless droids cannot hold onto you. No matter; I will take you to be searched, even if I have to drag you like a dog. But I can't deny..." he reached out and put a finger to her 'cheek' "you are the prettiest prisoner to ever come aboard my ship..." he said to her in a slimy way that was obviously done to make her feel uncomfortable. She recoiled in disgust as her shackled hands bat away his hands from her face.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled at him, her blue pixelated eyes glaring back into his yellow piercing eyes.

"heh heh heh; even a caged animal still has the will fight. that will change over time..." he chuckled menacingly, it eventually led to a coughing fit but it subsided as he turned around and yanked on the cord attached to her shackles. Despite her struggling, he held tightly onto her shackle cord; the prisonmaster dragging his pretty little prisoner to the dark depths of hell...

As if her day could get any worse; it did. The General took her into a large room with complicated and complex machinery, strapped her down to a table where Battle Droid medics violated her. Well, by that, what they really did was just open her compartment and examine the inside of her compartment but she saw it as violating her personal privacy. They put their hands in her compartment and pulled out just organic samples; she hoped and prayed that they wouldn't find the ship routes inside. Some time passed when the General came up to check on their progress.

"What have you uncovered from her?" He spoke to the head Medic Droid in his usual raspy voice.

"We uncovered a lot of organic sampling, sir. Plant leaves, plant roots, alien hair, alien flesh-"

"Alien flesh?"

"Our bio-detectors just say it's mainly animal."

"Is that really all this probe is carrying?"

"So much as we've uncovered. I believe she was just passing by and she just defended herself when you scared her." The Eve probe sighed out in relief, if they kept thinking that; they might let her go. The General pondered on this as he walked over to the table the Eve probes was strapped to and the Medic Droid still examined her compartment.

"You, female. Why did you run into me back on Yssubed 7?" He asked her, his haunting yellow eyes piercing her blue pixilated eyes. She thought up a good lie to answer with.

"I heard an explosion from the place and I panicked when I heard blaster fire I- I just ran off blindly and ran into you without seeing you. I apologize if I dented your armor." He stared at her, as if to see if she was telling the truth. After a while, he finally spoke.

"No, it's quite all right female. It appears we have a case of mistaken identity. I apo-"

"Sir! We found something non-organic." The Battle droid Medic spoke out holding up the holochip that the Eve probe hoped desperately they wouldn't find. The general looked at the chip and took it, staring at it then looking back at her.

"Hiding something eh? We'll see just what."

"No! It's just- uh- a wildlife guide!" she yelled out, but she could already tell that the General wasn't going to buy it. He walked over to a holoscreen and plugged the chip in; images of the shipping routes flashed on the screen, within seconds, a barbaric roar escaped from his vocalizer.

"I knew it! You're a Republic Spy!" He ran over to her and tightly gripped his thin and boney-like metallic fingers around her head as his yellow eyes showed his rage and ferocity. "You were taking these shipping routes to the Jedi scum! Reveal your secrets you damn slime!"

"I'm not a Republic Spy!" she spoke, to her shock, Grievous tore her out of the restraints of the table, still holding onto her head, and rammed her hard onto the table. He then grabbed her upper torso and rammed her into the wall; pain surged through her body from this; she couldn't use her gun from the bashing.

"Liar!" he shouted aloud, his yellow eyes almost seemed like they were on fire with hatred and rage, "You were there at the Republic outpost and you were about to take these shipping routes to the Jedi! Admit it!"

"I don't give a damn about the Republic! I wanted these shipping routes for myself!" General Grievous, in his rage, rammed her into some machinery; he rammed her so hard, sparks and metal chips flew; she was hurting, a lot. He then rammed her back on the table, leaving a deep dent in the table, he was about to deliver a final blow to her torso when a Battle Droid came in.

"Sir, a message has been received from Count Dukoo; he requests your presence." The General stared out at the droid, he then looked back down at the injured Eve probe, he rammed his final blow into the table just a half inch away from her as he stood up and pointed his finger at the droids staring at him.

"Cuff this Republic spy and send her to the brig! We will interrogate her later!"

"P-please…" the injured Eve probe spoke weakly. "I just wanted the ship routes so I could avoid running into Separatist battle cruisers…please believe me…" He stared at her with deep hatred in his eyes; she showed the same in her weak pixilated eyes.

"No. I do not believe you slime. In time, you will reveal your secrets to us. Take her away!" He turned away, a wave of his hand and the battle droids closed her compartment, dusted her off and clasped her arms in shackles. They took her out of the room and took her down the hall, before they entered the elevator, she looked down the hall and saw General Grievous with his hunched posture walking down the hall, he was about to turn the corner when he turned and looked back at her with his usual haunting yellow eyes. Her anger for what he had done fueled as she grimaced at him, she could tell he was doing the same. The elevator opened and she was forced inside, she saw the General once more as he turned his head and continued down the hall.

The elevator went down, she was too weak to attempt an escape; she stared down on the ground, swearing to herself that she would get that bastard Grievous for this. The elevator opened as she was taken through a series of prison cells with energy walls for doors. One door opened as they threw her in, leaving the shackles on her. The energy door behind her hummed on as the droids tried their best to comfort her, though very badly.

"Enjoy your stay." They said as they walked off to check on the other prisoners. The Eve probe stood there in place; eventually she 'sat' down on the ground, put her hands up to her visor and sobbed at her predicament. She was now a prisoner to the most feared general in the galaxy, thoughts of a free life escaped her mind as thoughts of his cruelty filled her mind, causing the pixelated tears on her visor to fall more.

She felt so lost; so alone.

So trapped


	5. Chapter 5

_"Living at risk is jumping off a cliff and building your wings on the way down."_

_-Ray Bradbury _

She couldn't take it anymore. She was sick of this damned place. She needed to get out and lucky for her, she had a plan to do so.

Nearly a week had passed since the Eve probe had been taken prisoner under the cruel General Grievous. Every day, he lived up to his name as he interrogated her for information he presumed she had about the Republic and any secrets they had. She only gave her name, serial number and directive; she disclosed nothing else, not that it mattered since she had no ties whatsoever to the Republic. But the holochip containing information about the Confederacy's battle star liner movements that was found in her compartment ended her here onboard the Malevolence.

3 times a day he took her out of her cell to interrogate her for an hour. He would ask questions like "what the Republic is planning next?" or "Are they any exploitable weaknesses in the Jedi?" she answered each one with a truthful "I don't know." but that only aroused his anger even more. Nearly every time he would interrogate her, she would expect Grievous to slap her face, throw a punch at her torso or, if he was in a really bad mood, break her arm. On good days, he would only leave her with dents; on days where he was in a foul mood, he would attach cables to her fingers and send large amounts of excruciating electricity to surge through her arms to her head. She lost count how many times she screamed bloody murder every time he did that; only he would not get a suitable answer from her. It always ended with her being taken back to her cell, there she would writhe in pain and just sit there, waiting to be tortured by Grievous again.

It's said that when you're a prisoner; the best think you have that a prison master can't take from you is hope. She held onto that hope of escaping or being set free to see her sisters again; but as time progressed and any hope of being released seemed impossible, her hopes dwindled as she began contemplating killing herself just to end this horrible misery she was in.

But she still had a small ray of hope. There was nothing inspiring this hope except for one thought: Killing that son of a bitch, Grievous.

But she was lucky. Today was going to be that day.

For the week as a prisoner; she learned one thing that she had already known before about the droids: they're not the brightest bulbs on the Christmas tree.

The droids that were posted on the detention level were given strict orders from grievous to only give her a ¼ of energy twice a day. She would lose a lot of energy trying to resist Grievous' brutal abuse; so she valued very drop of energy she could get at first. But she came up with a plan of escape the second day she arrived in this cell. Her plan was simple yet complicated: from this small amount of energy she was given, she would store half of it in her energy cells for her gun. On certain days when Grievous wasn't around, she would act timid, weak and innocent around the robotic guards and kindly ask for at least a ½ of energy she needed for her battery. She called it her "Oliver Twist Act" but it worked every time as the guards would be dimwitted enough to fall for it; allowing her to store more energy for her gun.

Although the shackles on her arms prevented her from being able to use her gun, she planned out that if somehow she could get one of the droids to fire off a random shot that could hit her shackles, she would be able to get the shackles off her gun arm and use her special surprise; a double-whammy blast.

One thing that each of her sisters had in common: they had a gun to defend themselves from any harm. While her sisters' guns had two settings on their guns; stun and explosive; she differed since she had more settings on her gun that she could control: Stun, Injure, Burn, Explode, Vaporize and her highest setting: Double-Whammy. She had only used Double-Whammy once and she swore she would never use it again but the way she figured it, she was gonna have to break that promise if she was going to escape.

Only major problem was that Double-Whammy could only be used twice before the energy stores in her arm would go dry so she planned out that once her energy stores were filled, she would create a struggle as the droids were taking her to the bastard General, one of the droids would fire a shot at her as a warning, she would hold her shackles out to where this shot would go, burn her shackles, free her arm, shoot Grievous dead with her first Double-Whammy shot, make her way to the side of the ship and blast another hole at the side to escape the ship and she would be free.

But of course, the plan wasn't without risks. For example; there came the matter that if she missed, she would have to fire another shot at Grievous and she would have to spend longer flying throughout the Malevolence to find an escape out. Another concern that was raised was even IF she could kill Grievous and she would escape, she would be a wanted criminal of the Confederacy and they would call for her head on a platter for his assassination. She also had to consider the droids; she was good at dodging but from all the droids she had seen around the place, trying to get away from them would be complicated.

She didn't care about the risks, she desperately wanted to get out of this hellhole; she only needed to fill her energy stores for her gun for her plan to go into action. Luckily, today, she used her Oliver Twist act again to get enough energy to fill the remainder of her weapon stores and for her own battery. Today though, was rather different than the other days before; the droids seemed to be more on edge than usual. Eventually, Grievous came down, 2 hours earlier than when he would usually come down to torture her, his cape over his shoulders, his gaze constantly piercing as he walked up to her cell, his haunting yellow eyes first turned to her and his head followed shortly afterwards.

"Deciding to torture me early General?" she spoke.

"No. My superior is arriving today and I will bring you out to him. He will finally be able to extract the information out of your stubborn mind." He replied, keeping his eerie gaze on her, never blinking once.

"What makes you think he can get something that doesn't exist in my mind when you haven't done so for the past week?"

"Because he can read minds," he turned to the droids, "tie her shackles and take her up to the bridge within the hour. Clean her while you are at it, I will not have our prisoner looking like a dirt mop in front of the count."

"Dirt mop?" She cried out angrily.

"Yes sir!" replied the droids, Grievous turned and left as the droids lowered the energy shield, tied her shackles to the same strong cord and took her up a few levels to a refresher to be cleaned. She asked for privacy, being the female she was, and the droids embarrassingly obeyed her. Though they removed the cord that they dragged her with, the shackles still remained on her arms, it mattered not anyway, cool mist sprayed from all four directions in the refresher; it was the only time that she had been imprisoned that she felt relaxed. She savored this moment.

As she lifted her arms so the mist could clean out all possible areas, she pondered about this opportunity she had been given. She wasn't too afraid of this count guy, she figured out that this would've been the most perfect time, if any, to go along with her plan to get her revenge against Grievous for all the bullshit he put her through and to make her daring escape from his clutches. She thought about his master for a minute and what Grievous said that he could read minds. What if he read her mind about her escape plan? That would be a problem. She figured the best thing to do was to try to put her plan in the back of her mind and think solely and how much he despised Grievous; hate was stronger than hope, it could be possible he would only see that and not see the hope in the back of her mind.

"Are you done in there yet Miss Probe? We have to get you up to the Bridge in 10 minutes." One of the droids called out from outside the refresher, bringing her thoughts back to now.

"All right, all right." She left the refresher; an automatic heater activated and dried her off within a flash. "Can't a woman enjoy being cleaned off?" she said to the droids, the obviously were embarrassed from her comment.

"We're sorry but we have schedule to keep you know, Grievous' orders." One of the droids replied to her as he attached the cord to her shackles again, she didn't drag them or struggle, she went along into the elevator, and it went a good long, long way. The only entertainment was just to hear the sound of the elevator moving.

"Don't you guys have elevator music?" she tried to joke.

"No, Grievous doesn't allow it." One of the droids replied. So much for trying to make a conversation, she thought to herself.

Eventually the elevator made its way to the top and to the bridge. She went out, she found the place had a lot of battle droids around, she was taken forward until she was taken to a place where all these controls and all these droids were typing in commands and punching coordinates for the ship itself. One of the droids that escorted her walked over to a familiar skeletal cyborg, he seemed to be talking to someone but she couldn't see who, Grievous' body was blocking her view.

"General Grievous, we have brought you prisoner #0479 upon your orders." The droid spoke to him.

"Excellent, you have done well." He turned around and finally, Eve could see who he was talking to. He was just talking to a man. An old man from his facial features, but there was something about him that seemed rather gentle but deceiving. He seemed old but in his face, he seemed to be hiding something that his enemies wouldn't be able to perceive. Grievous walked over to the Eve probe, in his eyes, they seemed less haunting, less intimidating; was it because this old man was here? Eventually the old man spoke.

"So this is the prisoner you've been having difficulties acquiring information from? How disappointing Grievous, it wouldn't be the first time you have failed me so." His voice was very chilling to hear and it sounded nearly dead; she wondered if he was a vampire or something like that. She looked at Grievous and for the first time since she ever saw him, he actually appeared submissive to this old man; was he Grievous' master? This old man was practically insulting this skeletal and intimidating figure and he didn't even talk back at him. She could only imagine what kind of training these two go through.

"Yes Count Dooku…" He rasped, clearly showing his dismay from his disapproval to be insulted like that but he swallowed his pride. For the first time, she felt a sense of remorse for this cruel general, he was being treated no better than a dog by his own master, her rage for him actually dropped a bit but her hatred was still there.

"Count Doodoo?" The Eve probe joked, she was slapped across the face by Grievous but she recoiled from the pain.

"Hold your tongue woman!" he yelled at her. Count Dooku stepped forward and placed a hand on his arm as if to say "let it be student", Grievous obeyed.

"You're quite right Grievous, stubborn and strong; no matter, I will make short work of this stubborn little spy for you." She knew that it would be now or never to make her move.

"I won't give you that curtsey 'gentlemen'." She quickly spun and tore off the head of the droid holding her. She took its head and rammed it hard into the chest of the other droid that was escorting her.

"Prisoner escape attempt!" one of the droids cried out, exactly as she planned, he fired a laser blast, and she aimed her shackles right as the blast hit her shackles. However, 36 droids behind her were grouping up to rush her, by instinct; she pulled out her gun and fired a single shot of her Double-Whammy blast; practically annihilating them, leaving not even a trace of them, she then turned and pointed her gun at Grievous who was attempting to rush towards her to grab her gun, but he stopped, she realized her gun was only a centimeter away from his chest; all she would need was just shot and he would be gone out of her life for all time. Yet, she found she couldn't, the both of them seemed to be frozen in time as he stood there, not daring to make a move; her mind was conflicting itself.

_"What are you waiting for? Do it! Kill him! This is the best time if any to get back at him for what he did to you!"_ One side of her mind thought out loudly to her.

_"Sure, does he really deserve it? You saw how his master treated him. What's to say that he even gets any kindness at all?"_ the other side of her mind thought out to her.

_"Who cares? Would someone who has any kindness attach wires to your fingers and send painful jolts of electricity running through you?"_

_"We barely know him, what's to say that he's been treated like this all of his life?"_

_"Enough talk! Just shoot him and get this over with!"_

_"No! Don't! He's just alone and sad!"_

_"Don't listen to her! Shoot!"_

_"Stand down!"_

_"Shoot!"_

_"Stand down! Please…" _

Her gun shook a bit, she couldn't do it. She looked behind Grievous and saw a window, she quickly turned her gun's direction to the window and blasted a hole through it, the vacuum of space, pulled her and several droids out but she flew off from that.

"Oh no you don't!" Grievous yelled out as he through his cape off and jumped out after her.

She flew faster to escape this ship, feeling a sense of freedom rush over her, that feeling ended when she felt a sharp pain on her side, she turned and saw Grievous had fired a mini-harpoon at her and he pulled himself towards her. In a flash, she felt his grip on her as he turned her around, causing her to fly back, she pulled up but his large body kept shifting her back towards the direction of the ship, he fired his harpoon at the ship's exterior and before she could react, he arched himself and yanked himself into the side of the ship, throwing her into the ship's exterior. Before she could fly away, his large hooked foot pinned her in place. She struggled to get out of his grip but he pinned her good, she attempted to shoot him off but her gun just gave off a negative beep, she remembered that she had wasted her two shots. Grievous retracted his harpoon, he then leaned his head forward, being amazingly flexible that he was, his face nearly an inch away from hers, their eyes met. She looked up at his cold yellow eyes, yet, there was something different that he seemed to be showing in his yellow eyes; she had seen this look only once in several of the alien residents she met a few times on different planets when she told them she was a robot. This look was called 'admiration'. What was it about her he could POSSIBLY admire?

"You had the perfect opportunity to shoot me in the chest with your weapon…but you wasted it. Why?" his cold raspy voice spoke out, her pixilated blue eyes wandered away from his yellow alien eyes.

"I- I felt sorry for you…" she finally spoke. She felt his hand grip her head, forcing her to look back into his fierce yellow eyes.

"Sorry? For me? I am General Grievous! I command thousands of troops! Bring waste to any planet I seek! I've slain countless people! I practically have the galaxy at my fingertips and I could have anything I want!"

"And that's why I pity you…because you can't escape the fact that you're still a dog on a leash…you have no freedom from your master's reigns…" He seemed to be taken aback by this as his head pulled back a bit from the shock. "…I know this feeling well…even before you captured me, I never felt truly free…" there was a pause between the two; eventually he looked back at her.

"You're still my prisoner and whether I have to knock you out again, you're coming with me."

"…yes…" she said, bowing her head down submissively in defeat. "…I give up…take me away General…" He seemed a bit surprised that she was giving up this easily but nonetheless, he took his foot off her, walked up to an air lock and he took her inside. She never bothered to struggle at all, she felt ashamed that she was defeated that she just didn't care, but the one thing she didn't notice was that Grievous, despite the fact he still despised her; was taking more of an interest of her as who she was instead of her as a prisoner


	6. Chapter 6

_"A good plan today is better than a perfect plan tomorrow"_

_-George S. Patton _

Defeated, humiliated and her confidence bitterly shattered; she hung there on the wall, her arms were placed in more stranger shackles that covered her entire hand and arms, up to where her 'shoulders' would have been. One on her left and right arm, these two locked restraints had been attached to different sides of the walls while she was hung in midair from her arms. In front of her behind the energy wall, stood her captor and his master. Her captor was appropriately named General Grievous, his master, was named Count Dooku. She, not one hour ago, had made a desperate and futile attempt to escape Grievous' clutches; she ultimately failed, resulting in being utterly humiliated and shattering her pride. Since Grievous had retaken her, she had her head down, her focus was on the floor, she didn't care anymore, even when Grievous took her arms and locked them in the arm restraints, she didn't even attempt to fight back.

Her captors stared at her, as if to study her better; she didn't even rightly care. She could see their feet from where he eyes were focused, she knew Grievous' feet well, he pinned her in place with them, and she heard Dooku's voice to determine who he was. She saw that after 10 minutes, they eventually turned and walked down the aisle and started talking, at first it sounded like just battle plans against the Jedi, and then it sounded like they were talking about her, but when they started doing so, they had gone into the elevator. As silence fell upon the prison sector, her eyes still staring down on the ground, still in bitter humiliation at her defeat.

"You were quite lucky you were able to catch her when you did Grievous".

"She was no problem at all, master. Her pitiful emotions kept her from firing even a shot at me-"

"Really? Pray tell, how do you know that?"

"She said so when I questioned her." Dooku turned his head and looked at Grievous.

"She told you? Did I hear that right?"

"Y- yes, master. I pinned her against the ship exterior and questioned her as to why she did not kill me when she had the chance to."

"And what did she say?" Grievous didn't respond to him, so Dooku spoke sternly "Grievous."

"Sh- She said she pitied me, master…" He eventually said. Dooku stared at him as the rumbling of the elevator continued to take them up towards the command bridge.

"She pitied you? How so? Dare I ask?"

"I know not, master." He said to him, he was only half-lying though, he only half understood what the probe meant and he was still confused about she meant. He tried to change over the conversation's matter. "It matters not, we will eventually torture her again for Republic secrets-"

"That is no longer necessary Grievous. You will instead interrogate her on something else." He spoke as they exited the elevator they both walked out as he pointed to the damage done to the bridge while the droids were attempting to clean away the remains of the deceased droids that were unlucky to get caught in the Eve probe's plasma blast. "You are going to do a thorough scan of her systems and bring me a blueprint of her weapon-"

"er-" Grievous interjected, but her made a cough to look as if he did not want to appear rude in front of his master, but it only seemed that Grievous had something to say.

"Yes? Did you already get this information?"

"Well…no…" he looked down, tying to avoid looking into his master's eyes; despite his master's age, he was still a rather intimidating figure from years of strict training under him, but he knew that if he didn't answer his master, he would be in even bigger trouble. "We did attempt to do so to try and crack her mind to get her secrets but our computers could not recognize her coding. Even with all the languages and algebraic codes that our computers have been installed with, we are unable to transcribe or translate her code…sir…" he added as he turned away and shifted his body even lower in embarrassment. He expected a firm smack to his face from his master for his failure but none came, he decided to use this opportunity to try and redeem himself in his master's eyes, "but it matters not! I will break her fingers, douse her in Piemaggis Oils until she squeals out all of her information-" a quick yet hard smack was delivered across his face unexpectedly, Dooku recoiled his hand back from the stunned Grievous.

"That technique seems to have failed you Grievous. You interrogated her for nearly a month and you came up with no results. Even I have failed myself-"

"How have you done that master?-"Dooku raised his hand, Grievous lowered himself and shut his vocalizer. Once he did that, Dooku lowered his arm and proceeded with what he was about to say.

"I was unable to read her mind with the force. But I sensed nothing Republic-made about her; I am curious as to how that is possible." He walked to the forward command bridge and he and Grievous examined the large hole her weapon made in the window and rims around the window. "I do have a plan however, this plan may ask a lot out of you Grievous and knowing you, you may not enjoy my plan." Grievous turned to look to his master.

"Will this plan you have help us to extract the information you request out of the prisoner, master?" he asked.

"Grievous, by the end, she will practically be spilling her secrets to you willingly. The only thing you must do is change your tactics. Are you willing to do what my plan calls for Grievous?"

"Yes, Master." He replied with no hesitation, he wanted to know what Dooku had in mind.

"Remember, this plan is only to get the plans to her weapon, from what I saw, if we had that weapon in our procession, the Jedi would bow down to our demands without even a struggle. Are you quite sure you wish to proceed with this plan?"

"Of course, master! I serve only you! Just please explain what your plan entitles for me to do and I will follow it to the letter!" he said almost excitedly, but he then bowed himself down and added, "My master…"

"Very well Grievous." He spoke finally, putting a hand on his shoulder. "This is what my plan calls for…" Grievous listened inattentively, but what his master had in mind, truly shocked him


	7. Chapter 7

_"Human rights are not a privilege granted by the few, they are a liberty entitled to all, and human rights, by definition, include the rights of all humans, those in the dawn of life, the dusk of life, or the shadows of life."_

_-Kay Granger _

The Eve probe just hung there in her empty cell, hung up by her arms that were clasped tightly in restraints. She was given smaller doses of power for her battery than before and her "Oliver Twist act" wasn't even fooling the Super battle Droids that replaced her previous prison guards. From how she was treated, she was practically just waiting for Nurse Ratched to come around and lobotomize her, but even THAT would be merciful. She knew they probably never let her out again after that little fiasco; unless Grievous came around to beat her senseless over getting the same thing again-

"Well, Speak of the Devil…" she thought to herself as the energy shield in front of her came down and in stepped Grievous. He came in and stared at her with his cruel yellow eyes, his arms hidden inside his cloak.

"So…came to beat the crap out of me until you get nothing again general?" She asked almost sarcastically.

"No. I have different idea…you are going on a tour of this ship…courtesy of yours truly." He said with his raspy vocals, she despised his voice so, but she was starting to get used to it. Her blue pixilated eyes widened with shock upon hearing what he said.

"Wait, you're joking…right?"

"I never joke scum…this offer is only lasting for 5 minutes, would you prefer to stay in this cell and never go out again to see the light of day?"

"No…a tour might be nice…" she said without hesitation. The Super Battle Droids released her arms from the restraints, only to lock her arms in shackles and they attached a cord that Grievous tied tightly around his wrist.

"Remember slime, do not try any escapes or the guards will not hesitate to shoot you on sight. Understand?"

"Of course captain."

"Another thing; you shall address me as 'master' from now on."

"Understood captain." She didn't actually care to remember that bull crap or to do what he said; she was his prisoner, not his crew. He was clearly aggravated by it but he only huffed in annoyance and just pulled her into the elevator. She wondered what it was he was doing and why. Was it possible that he was actually trying to make an attempt to be NICE to her? She highly doubted it, this was probably just another plan or something but what did she care? She was finally able to get out of that godforsaken prison cell.

"…and here is the hanger area, all battle ships are stored here. When we are under attack, battle droids will head to a room over there (points) where they will control these ships by remote control. Hence, we do not lose any battle droids with our conflicts with the Republic." He pointed out to the ships and to the room he was talking about. She paid attention to everything he told her and what he showed her; she at first wanted to pretend to be interested but as the tour went on, she actually became interested in what he had to say and his description he had about the star cruiser. The engines were her favorite; she loved the sound the engines made, it sounded low but it gave this wonderful sound of a high pitch that sounded like a wonderful song. She wanted to spend even more time there, but Grievous yanked on her shackles very hard so she had no choice but to go along. She did hope that maybe he wouldn't be so temperamental and let her come down here another time.

"Wow…it's huge…" she stated in the hanger.

"You were here once." He said to her.

"I wasn't really paying too much attention; I was focusing on trying to get out of here at the time." She then looked up at him, "just like you said, I'm just a caged animal…" This time, he turned his cold yellow eyes, but this time, they didn't seem as cold as before, they were still hauntingly yellow but not as cold.

"Yes, but once you put a wild animal in a cage, it's going to follow instinct and escape-"

"Until the wild animal adapts to its environment…just like you said…" He nodded at her comment; this was the first mutual conversation the prisoner and the prison master had that was to follow.

Up above them, droids were attempting to fix a rusted garter and replace it with a new one. Obviously, these two were not all that bright as they were trying to hold onto the new garter while trying to unbolt the old one. Almost expectedly, their stupidity caused them to have the new garter slip out of their arms and start spiraling down towards the General.

"Watch out!" they screamed out, but their words only came after they made a shriek from dropping it. Both by fate or by a stroke of luck, the Eve probe below heard the shriek and looked up confused, she saw the garter heading towards the ignorant General, by instinct, her sense of panic rose to save a life, even if it was a life she despised. She quickly grabbed a hold of the cord attached to Grievous and she pulled back hard, causing him to fall back unexpectedly, he landed on his back just as the garter fell centimeters in front of him. As the droids grabbed a hold of her and pointed their guns to her head, she let out a sigh of relief, surprising herself.

Grievous was truly surprised by what occurred, he looked up furiously at the robots above, he turned his torso to look at the Super Battle droids holding the prisoner, she saw in his eyes that he connected the pieces on what happened.

"Let her go. Kill those incompetent droids up there." He ordered as the super battle droids obeyed and mercilessly shot down the innocent repair droids. He stood up and cleared away the dust that landed on him; without thinking the Eve probe hovered over to him to try and help him up. To her surprise, he grabbed her by her upper torso and forced her against a nearby crate.

"You! Why?"

"I- I don't know-"He slammed her into the crate again, her hands, even shackled, gripped the hand that he held her down with.

"DON'T lie to me! You saved my life! I don't need anybody saving my life! So why did you?"

"I don't know! I can't bear to see anyone get injured like that! It happened instinctively! I swear!" She pleaded with him, he kept quiet and looked back at the fallen garter and the battle droids picking it up as well as the bodies of the repair droids, he then turned back and he leaned his face towards hers, his glare showed an emotion apart from rage, she couldn't remember what it was called but he spoke to her in practically a whisper so the other droids wouldn't hear.

"I believe there is a phrase used in these sort of situations…I believe it goes 'I owe you one'."

"And I believe there is a phrase used in this kind of situations that goes 'you're welcome'." She whispered back. He leaned his head back as he released her from his grip and pulled her along, the Super Battle Droids followed as they continued their tour regardless.

"Patience Grievous-"

"You tell me to be patient! You have no idea what I've had to go through! All her questions! All her annoying comments! You promised she would spill her secrets to me willingly!"

"I did Grievous. But this takes patience. You can't just expect her to tell you her personal secrets in just a day Grievous."

"But she aggravates me master! I hate acting so 'friendly' around her! She just aggravates me. She-"

"GRIEVOUS!" A holographic Dooku shouted, Grievous immediately silenced his rage and he turned back to his master's miniature holographic self on the table. "Have…patience…Grievous…while it is smart to attack immediately and weaken the enemy force, you only risk losing a large number of troops. But if you surround the enemy, starve them out; give them the chance to surrender willingly…"

"They walk right into your hand…I understand, master…how long you presume it will take until she finally reveals her secrets to me? Master…"

"It depends on her personality Grievous, for her, it may take some months…but from the samples I took, it will be well-worth all the time." Grievous got on his knees as he leaned his face close to his master's holographic image to hear what he had to say.

"The damaged samples I took in from where the prisoner destroyed the probes and from the hole she made in the window, you would never believe what the Noveh-count said…"

"43%?"

"Higher."

"56%?"

"86.9%, Grievous." Grievous gasped in shocked as his yellow eyes widened with shock.

"84.7%? Th- that's impossible! That's almost enough power to-"

"To destroy an entire planet; I did the virtual reality tests myself…what you have in your procession is quite a force to be reckoned with. However, the samples could not give us a clear formulaic code to tell us how to replicate its advanced power."

"Meaning she's more valuable than she thinks she knows…"

"Indeed. Grievous; your main mission is to extract the informational blueprint out of the probe's weapon. Do whatever is necessary to get that information; if she requests for certain items, it would be wise to allow her to have them if best. Befriending her MAY just be the turning point in this war Grievous…"

"Well…actually sir, that's one of the reasons I was aggravated when you came sent your signal, master…she made a request and I was aggravated because of it…"

"Really Grievous? Pray tell, what is it she requested for?"

"Well…" Grievous made an annoyed huff and finally spoke with his eyes made in an annoyed way, "She requested her own room, master…


	8. Chapter 8

_"Our enemy is by tradition our savior, in preventing us from superficiality."_

_-Joyce Carol Oates_

"I got to get out of here…" she thought to herself. Looking out the window of her own private room, the ship overlooked a lush planet. She could tell just from looking at it, it was rich with plant life; she could be down there collecting samples instead of being locked and cooped up here all the time.

True as it was, her request for her own room was granted by an aggravated and huffy General Grievous. She was grateful that she didn't have to wear shackles inside her room but she couldn't leave outside her room by means of the door, for outside stood two Super Battle Droids. If she even wanted to leave her room, the guards would contact Grievous to get approval from him. She couldn't even attempt blasting a hole in the wall of her room, for outside waited several Vulture battle ships that would react if anything occurred around that wall. So, she mostly lived on the ship under a form of house arrest, except Grievous didn't have some annoying tracker wristband or anything like that to attach onto her. But she was grateful to have her own room nevertheless, it was very roomy, maybe bigger than her cell, she didn't exactly measure her cell when she was locked in there.

That was life for the Eve probe #3 onboard the Malevolence. Occasionally, Grievous would come about once in a few days to impatiently demand how her weapon worked; she refused to say anything, even when he grabbed her arms and threatened her, she still kept quiet. He occasionally would call the battle droids to bring her to the command bridge, when she got there, he would usually show her his attack strategies; but this was mostly whenever they had run-ins with Republic battle cruisers. There were also days that Grievous would call her up just because, as he put it, tearing off the droids' pathetic and incompetent heads wasn't entertaining and "he was bored". Most of their conversations were mostly one-sided arguments and they were never exactly mutual conversations.

Today, she was increasingly bored; it had been nearly a week since that last run-in with a battle cruiser and she had not been taken out of this room since then. She saw the planet below and she desperately wished to set 'foot' upon the planet and explore instead of being on this ship. She decided to make a request with Grievous about it she hovered to the door and knocked on it; a Super Battle Droid opened the door a crack.

"What do you want?" it demanded.

"I wish to make a request with Captain Grievous." She spoke to the rather rude droid.

"What is your request?" spoke out a familiar raspy voice. The Droids opened the door more and there standing there was the skeletal-like figure himself, wrapped in his cloak as he stared her down with his hauntingly yellow eyes.

"See that planet out the window?" she pointed to the window in her room. He entered her room and bent over to look out the window, he then turned his head to look at the Eve probe.

"What about it?" he asked her.

"Well…I want to go down and explore it…under supervision of course…I understand if you say no, you think it's just an excuse for me to escape…believe me if you will, but I really just want to off this ship and at least see plant life-"

"Okay." She looked up surprised. Did he just say what she thought he said?

"Di- Did you just say-"

"Indeed female. You make a convincing argument. A transport ship will be made available in a half hour." He spoke, standing up straight.

"Really? Oh thank you Captain!" she was tempted to hug him but he stared at her with his cold eyes and she decided against it.

"Just be grateful." He said as he turned and left. The droids shut the door as Eve quietly celebrated to herself.

The Eve probe could not be happier. Not only was she allowed to set 'foot' on the lush green planet, but she also didn't have to wear shackles on her arms. The only downside was who her supervisor was. When Eve came aboard the transport craft, Grievous was there waiting, stating that he didn't trust her with any droids so he would supervise her himself. He also said that she had better not try any escaping or there would be some serious trouble. She was keeping that in mind, so she would fly off a way so she was still in Grievous' line of sight but she could also examine all the wondrous plants this planet held.

"It's peculiar…" she said to herself, unknowingly, Grievous had heard her and mistook her speaking to him.

"What is?" he said, she was surprised at hearing him. She was about to respond with saying 'nothing' but she knew he would get angry at her so she decided to at least speak her mind.

"It's just, we've been walking for at least a half hour and from all these multi-colored plants, the only color I haven't seen yet was green."

"Because you aren't looking hard enough." He replied, he lifted up one of the purple elephant ear-sized leaves and showed her a thick yet dark green stem. She hovered closer to examine it better with interest. She scanned it, but with Grievous' approval first, and within seconds, its readings appeared on her screen.

"Most peculiar…" she said.

"How so?" he spoke in his usual rasp.

"Well, the stem shows that's it's not getting enough nutrients yet the leaves itself get all the nutrients. In fact, the huge leaves themselves pool all the nutrients themselves and only send very little into the plant's stem and to its roots…"

"That's the reality of how the universe runs. Some have to take all the required necessities necessary to live in a harsh galaxy like this." As he spoke, he tore out a small blue flower growing near his foot and crushed it in his hand. The Eve probe hovered up to him and, being either stupid or really brave, took his hand in hers and opened up his hand to examine the poor innocent flower in Grievous' hand.

"But even if you take all the required living necessities, there will still be groups of people who find a way to survive…" as she spoke this, one hand kept Grievous' hand open while the other hand gently stroked the poor crushed little flower. Grievous watched her and listened to what she had to say. There was something about this female probe that was annoying yet rather…charming about her. She was intelligent, something all the other robots and droids that was around him lacked and she had an incredibly strong determination. He still viewed her as scum but deep down, he was beginning to respect her for who she was as a 'person'. Spontaneously, his other hand moved up as his long and nimble fingers took one of the flower's many petals as he gently rubbed his fingers along the flower. He couldn't physically feel anymore but there was something about being near this prisoner that made him feel as if he could. The two different hands, both running their fingers over the poor little flower, tried to avoid each other for a while until the Eve probe's hand stretched over and Grievous' index and middle finger accidently ran up her hand and moved gently across her arm up to her 'wrist'. They both froze with what had happened here, the Eve probe looked up at the General as their eyes met. For the first time since she had met Grievous, his yellow eyes didn't seem so cold and haunting, they actually seemed to show respect, they seemed to show something other than rage and hate. Whatever it was, it caused her screen to turn a light pink as she quickly pulled her hand back, Grievous did the same, they both put their hands to their sides, Grievous dropped the flower and hid his hands amongst his cape, either the Eve probe's eyes deceived her or she could've sworn she saw a hint of pinkish hue on Grievous' cheek area. She tried to turn her attention on the other plants to forget what happened.

Suddenly, out of the vegetation in the blink of an eye, a large creature jumped out and grabbed the Eve probe by the arm and pulled her along. She screamed out from the assault as she was dragged into the jungle by a large alien creature. She tried to fight back by punching the creature in its side but this creature was huge and thick. It was only for a few seconds more before the creature broke out into a clearing in the jungle and threw her over. She struggled to get stop rolling as she landed on her back and she positioned herself to look and see what had grabbed her.

What she saw was a huge, bulky and drooling monstrosity that seemed to come out of a human's nightmares; its shark-like teeth had smaller but sharper teeth in front of its larger teeth, this caused the creature to have a lack of lips. Its eyes were like a chameleon, though they were more frightening and blood-red with intent of murder. It had at least four front paws, the one's closer to its mouth were there mainly to hold onto its prey once it was in the monster's mouth. The monster's body itself was large and bulky; it had small yet thick fur-like skin. Up and down its outward-curved spine it seemed to have small boney-like spikes gave off a slight greenish glow. She was horrified and stunned at this monster and how it could possibly exist. But she was terrified at it as she turned to escape but she saw that more had joined in. She looked all around her and realized that she was dragged into a feeding ground for a pack of these monstrosities. They growled at her with sounds that sounded like a mix between the whir of an engine, the purr of a tiger and the growl of a leopard sped up, all at once. She attempted to make a move to escape but the pack leader roared out a screech-like growl as the pack jumped at her. Their sharp teeth were digging through her arms and her torso, their claws were scratching at her, attempting to tear her apart. She screamed out in horrific pain, was this her end? Was this how she was going to end her life? Being food to a pack of vicious beasts?

Suddenly, she heard a loud yelp and a loud screech in pain as the creatures stopped biting at her to see what happened. Within a second, she felt their paws off her and she felt their body weight off her. Despite her pain, she forced to look up and see what occurred, to her surprise, standing above her was none other than General Grievous. She looked around and saw the beasts had backed off from his aggressive yet defensive action and they stared dagger eyes at him while Grievous looked back at them aggressively. He threw off his cape to give himself some arm room.

"g-Grievous?" she spoke out somewhat weakly but to indicate she was still conscious. He looked down slightly at her but then back at the beasts.

"Make a run for it. I'll handle them myself…" the pack leader of the alien beasts growled out, Grievous put himself in an aggressive stance as he roared at the top of his vocalizer, with that, the pack, minus its leader, rushed at Grievous. Eve ran off and was about to disappear for a good but then she thought about Grievous as she turned and looked back at the fight. To her surprise, Grievous did not have his laser swords with him and he was fighting them all with his hands and his feet. She was impressed of his skill as he fought brutally against the creatures. She saw green alien blood fly as some howls of pain came for the beasts. He even picked one up and threw it hard against some outcropped rocks, impaling it.

The beasts were attempting to push down Grievous and tear him to pieces, but Grievous' hooked feet kept him in place as his fists flew, delivering sickening punches to their heads. Eventually the beasties got the upper hand as one of them bit down on his hand and dragged him down to the ground and the beasties pounced on him, scratching at him. Eve couldn't stand here and do nothing; she wanted to conserve on power so she picked up several rocks and threw them at the monstrosities, distracting them enough for Grievous to sink his hooked feet into the underside of two of the beasts that had him pinned down and he tore them open, blood and alien innards poured out as he then quickly and skillfully moved his feet over his head and punctured the beastie biting on his hand square in its eyes. It released Grievous' hand as Grievous quickly got up, jumped on top of the monstrosity and a sicken crunch was heard as he twisted its head at a 180 degree angle. A beastie pup that had been thrown by Grievous survived being thrown but it eyed Eve and it lunged after her. Eve was pinned as she used her hands to keep the beast's mouth from trying to bite her. Suddenly, the beastie pup howled in pain as Grievous dragged it away from her, and held it up by its hind leg. Grievous growled aggressively at the pup as his hand forcibly entered it's chest and Grievous tore out its heart, green blood spilled out, spraying some on Eve but coating Grievous with it. Grievous dropped the corpse and it's heart as he turned and looked at Eve, coated in light green alien blood, she could still make out his facial features as he stared back, panting hard from his fight. His eyes looked like that of an animal after a hunt, it frightened Eve a bit but her attention changed when a loud roar came out, Grievous and turned to see the pack leader was about to have a go at Grievous. Grievous ran forward to tackle the pack leader himself, jumping over it to avoid it's huge mouth as he began scratching at it with his hooked feet while the large beast fought just as aggressively.

Eve couldn't stand around and do nothing but she was transfixed at what was going on, soon enough, the Beast got the upper hand as it bit onto Grievous' chest area and shook him around like a rag doll. Eve had to do something, if Grievous was killed, it would go after her next, she had no choice but she pulled out her gun and set it at a lower setting other than double whammy and she shot at the brute's neck, it howled out, opening its mouth as Grievous escaped; Grievous didn't waste the opportunity. He quickly used his hooked foot to break the large leg of the pack leader, causing it to fall over, Grievous jumped up and he grabbed the creature's mouth and he summoned what strength he had as he began to force it's mouth open, it's secondary paws attempted to push grievous off but his hooked feet said otherwise. It howled and screamed as Grievous began to force it open. Then Grievous gave off a barbaric war cry as a sickening muffled noise made, Grievous had split its mouth open, Grievous then aggressively ripped off its bottom mouth, blood spurting out but Grievous took no mind to it, and he forced his hand down it's throat and with some force and some pulling, he ripped out a section of the monstrosity's spinal cord. With that, the pack leader became still, Grievous stayed there for a moment, panting exhaustedly, he looked up at the other beasties and he yelled out at them in victory, the beasts did the smart thing and ran for their lives.

Grievous then jumped off the huge beast and began to walk over the Eve probe, panting exhaustedly. All of a sudden, a beastie pup jumped at Grievous and its claws dug into his back, Eve, out of instinct and from reaction, fired a blast at the beast's head as it gave off a yelp and fell off Grievous; lying dead. Grievous fell onto his knees and then fell forward in front of the Eve probe. The Eve probe sat there still in shock what happened but she finally snapped out of it as she heard him breathing. She managed to turn his exhausted, beaten, scratched, and damaged and blood soaked robotic body to see the damage done to his chest area. She was confused and she demanded answers for Grievous' actions.

"General…why did you save me?" he said something that she couldn't make out, she gently took his head as she put her 'ear' closer to his vocalizer to hear what he said.

"…I owed you one…" he said to her weakly. Her head bolted upright as she gasped. She recalled two weeks ago of the large garter that almost hit him but she saved him out of instinct and not out of mercy. Yet, what he did, she couldn't believe it. It almost seemed to show side of Grievous she didn't even know he had or was capable of. She held up his head so she could at least try to clear away to blood around his eyes.

"Come In, General Grievous. This is Command requesting an update; come in General Grievous. Over." spoke out a robotic voice that came from Grievous' waist; she looked down to see a small communicator. She took it off his waist and pushed the button to respond, she felt that she needed to pay back for Grievous' saving her life.

"This is Eve, Grievous' prisoner. We were attacked by large monstrosities and the general has been gravely injured from fighting them off. Requesting a medical transport for pick up. Can you track the communicator? Over."

"Yes we can. Stay where you are and prep for pick up. Over and out." With that, they hung up. Eve placed the communicator in Grievous' beaten hand.

"Sorry Grievous…I can't stay with you anymore. This is a chance as good as any to escape…please don't take it too harshly…" he seemed to have slipped into unconsciousness. She felt touched that he saved her and something deep down forced her to do something she never imagined she would do in ages. She leaned her head forward, closed her eyes and planted a spark kiss on his forehead. She then leaned her head back, opened her eyes and whispered to him, "Thank you…" she laid his down comfortably and flew away, out of the jungles and out of the atmosphere, unaware that Grievous was still conscious and what she did had stunned and confused him greatly.

"Good to see you up and about General." Chirped a battle droid, Grievous simply pushed it over for annoying him. He was tired of hearing that, but he was also tired of ripping the heads off droids who said that. He had been in the medical ward for nearly two days, getting his organic organs checked for any serious damage and for getting his mechanical body repaired. He recovered just fine, but now he had to get back to business, a prisoner had escaped and she contained valuable information that that could bring the Republic to its knees. He made his way to the bridge, silencing a droid about to welcome him back by punching it square in the head, crushing it like an alcoholic beverage; the other droids on the bridge silenced themselves and focused on their work.

"Is the tracker inside the prisoner still active?" Grievous then spoke to the droids at the radar controls.

"Yes sir. We're scanning anything within 4 parsecs away from the ship."

"Send word to the other Battle Cruisers that if they find her signal, send word to us. She's our prisoner; we must not let her fall into enemy hands. The information she contains is too valuable, if the Jedi get their hands on it, we're as good as defeated. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" all the droids in the room replied as they got to work to find her. Grievous walked over to the window and looked out into the wide and expanding void of stars, his mind was conflicted.

He was conflicted for these strange sensations he was feeling for that prisoner that seemed to appear in his mind while he was recovering. They all seemed to come from that spark kiss she planted on his forehead those days ago on that planet, yet he was conflicted by his duty and his orders to force the information from her. He had felt these sorts of feelings before a long, long time ago on his planet of Kalee. Oh by the force he hadn't thought of her for so long…

He silently reached into a secret compartment/pocket her hand built into his waist as he took out the small, beaten and innocent blue flower that he tore out of the ground. He never forgot how his hand moved up hers, she felt so smooth, he couldn't physically feel it but there was something about this probe that was giving off all these strange sensations and emotions that he never cared about or hadn't felt about in years. His long finger moved gently across the small flower, there was something innocent about it yet even after taking abuse from his hand, it still remained beautiful.

"What's that in your hand General?" chirped a droid that came up next to him, Grievous, not even looking away, used his hand and bent the droid's mouth and folded it over so that it covered it's eyes.

"Get back to work." He spoke in his usual rasp.

"yesp…sirb…" the droid spoke as it turned around, walked forward and kept bonking into things. Grievous put the flower back into this 'pocket' as he put his hands behind his back and stared out into the vast void of space, thinking wondrous and peaceful thoughts about that prisoner and also cursing her silently for making him feel like this


End file.
